Hide and Seek
by littlewhitesnow
Summary: Come and find me, Sherlock. Find me with all you got, find me before the monster find me. Defeat the monster, break every bones in his body and destroy every muscles the monster has. Because I don't want to get eaten, twice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

 _Tick tock_

 _Tick tock_

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Come and find me_

 _Sherlock._

He woke up, mouth gaping like a fish, trying to gasped more air for him to breathe and settle down. The room was dark and cool, he had his blanket over his legs and the curtains were still closed. Bead of sweats running from his forehead and once he calmed down, he went back to his slumber once again.

* * *

There was the sound of rumbling in the kitchen, metal hitting with each other, the sound of cabinet opened and boxes of cereal moved, the sound of refrigerator opened. No, it was not John, the sound was different and why would John did that early in the morning anyway.

He entered the kitchen, finding a young woman in her twenties, wearing a grey shirt with dark blue blazer jacket, white pants and brown high heels, along with bread crumbles near her mouth while she was trying to find anything she found interesting in that kitchen.

"Why are you here?"

The woman looked to Sherlock but she said no more and instead she went to the refrigerator and when she found a bloody head in the refrigerator, she calmly closed the door and went to the dining table where her sandwich rested.

"Where's your roommate? Let me see him."

"Why are you here."

"Don't be so strict Sherlock, I'm only here for a visit. Family care for each other right?" she asked with a smile along with hands gesture.

"The wallet is in my room."

"Don't be ridiculous Sherlock, I can buy an island right now if that what you're asking."

"Beers in the fridge."

"I brought wine as a gift."

"How can you buy an island when Mycroft monitor your expend, he froze 3 of your bank accounts already."

She laughed like they just shared a joke but she stopped abruptly when she received a text and made her focus turned to the text, making Sherlock able to deduce her condition even more by just the clothing she wore and her movement.

Nothing suspicious, but she always good at hiding things. _Mycroft,_ he taught her too many things.

"It's 3 in the morning, how come you're asleep? Having a fight with your roommate?"

 _Too many things._

"Why. Are. You. Here. Raelyn." He hissed, patient getting thinner for every seconds passed and not getting an answer he wanted.

"Oh waow Jackpot."

Then came the explosion.

* * *

"Sherlock!"

"You must John Watson!" she shone brightly, raising to her feet immediately the moment she was able to see him fully and clearly as he stood in the doorway, earning a confusing look from him.

"Who….are you?"

"Raelyn Holmes, hai….!" She walked and then hugged him along with a few pat on his shoulder.

"Be careful John, this one is just as troublesome as the other one. And she just planted a tracker below your collar." Sherlock said nonchalantly while John began searching for the tracker but never found it.

Raelyn walked to the coffee table and putted the small tracker on the table, earning a more confusing look from John.

"John meet Raelyn, a con-artist."

"Why thank you, that was very kind of you." Raelyn said with a smile, extremely pleased with her brother not calling her criminal or anything like that.

"She forged paintings, sculpture and even jewelry. She loves to trick people into buying islands or companies. I say be careful because she also can copy somebody's face."

Both Mycroft and Sherlock seemed remembered a memory about it that included the last one but from their expression it seemed it was better if he didn't ask about it.

"I….heard there was an explosion?"

"Oh yeah, gas leak apparently. Anyway, I can't."

"Can't?" Mycroft didn't seem to be so please with it,

"Well I got bored!" she rose both of her hands on the air then she began walking to the door when Mycroft stern voice made her stop, "If you leave your new bank account will be frozen again."

She stared at Mycroft who didn't bother to look away from Sherlock while the brothers share the look to each other,

"You don't even know my new account."

He then looked to her,

"Try me."

* * *

Hooray she just received a 500 pound sterling from the painting she forged, it was quite cheap for her but she can't really do the big work since Mycroft always had an eyes on her.

Moving away from London would be the easier but she had no other place to escape, that was just frustrating.

Mycroft finally left and Raelyn was stubborn enough to stay…..even without Sherlock in the flat.

He and his roommate just left to some place, Scotland Yard she believed, it didn't really important to her so she didn't show much care about it or listening to anything he said earlier.

Walking to the window she can see a car with tinted window, obviously the driver in it. Mycroft can be so obvious sometimes, lucky her after months gaining his trust he finally lowered the security on her.

She's not really much of a threat anyway.

Her brother was a British Government and her other brother was a consultant for the Scotland Yard, so how did she turned to be a con-artist? She can't really remember how, why and when.

They're not really happy with it so she started day trading back then but then old habit hard to die and she continued the tricks once more, they're not so happy about it and tried to put a stop but failed. There was nothing wrong with what she was doing, nothing died in her hands….she thought.

" _No one dies in my hands…..right?_ "

Just when she was playing chess in her phone while laying on the couch, she heard ruckus from downstairs. She followed the noises and found out that Sherlock seemed to have quite an interesting case.

"Is this the room you wanting me to rent?" Raelyn asked,

"Better than the hotel."

"With shoes in it?"

"Raelyn Holmes, you're really staying in London." Lestrade seemed to be amazed when he saw Raelyn near the frame door with arm crossed, looking at the shoes in the center of the room.

"Surprise surprise Inspector," she said with a smile, "Anyway, the person is a bomber? Who putted the shoes?"

"Yeah."

When Sherlock received the call, Raelyn took her time to analyzed the shoes from the afar and gained some information right in time when Sherlock finished the phone.

" _1980._ "

* * *

"Carl Powers? Your first case?"

" _Yeah, I'm checking the case again. Join me._ "

"Urgh, I would love to but I can't Sherlock." She stopped her track in the middle of the busy street, people passing by and she can saw some people in the café from the window beside her.

" _It's an interesting case._ "

"I know, I will come as soon as possible but not now."

She continued chatting for a few more seconds before she hung up and just stood there, staring at her phone screen. She closed her eyes for a moment and putted her phone in her handbag.

She tapped the card to the door censor, the door was unlocked and she pushed it opened. It was a fancy one, where she could enjoyed every facilities there, it was almost like an apartment but nevertheless, there was really nothing there. All of her clothes were packed neatly in her suitcase and there was no single trace of her there, she made sure of it.

* * *

She closed the door quietly and walked to the dining table that had a white rose and a card on it.

She checked around the room and couldn't find any suspicious things—No, she can't find someone. But they're really good at hiding and she decided to just take the risk and flipped opened the card.

She felt her breath hitched and she forgot to breathe for a second.

Then everything turned dark.

"I found you, Raelyn."

* * *

 **A/N**

This is more like a draft I think/?

I'm not really sure since I was just sitting and then it just happened, so yeah...kind of like random ideas. So sorry for any mistakes there.

I only own the OC(s) ¯\\_ಠ_ಠ_/¯


	2. Chapter 2

That moments when you have things to do and suddenly there're scenes in your head that you need to write, right now I regret nothing...Right now ヽ(｡ゝω・｡)ﾉ

So sorry for the grammar mistakes or any other mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 02

Her head felt heavy, as well as her eyelids. She felt like she just had a long deep slumber and she was finally waking up from it. Soon enough she felt pain in her arms and realized it was pulled up above as she was sitting on a concrete floor with chains around her wrists.

She groaned at it, not really hoping of what came next.

~0~

How did things ended up like that again?

She can't even remember completely, she remembered graduating from university but things after that just blurred out. She did so many things to escape from the boredom, it was like her worst enemy and she would do anything to avoid that, even if she had to kill someone.

It was not long before she attracted the eyes of the bad-wolf, especially with the name she was carrying, the Holmes family.

America, Spain, France, Denmark, Switzerland, Norway, German, Iran, China, Hong Kong, Japan, Australia and she even managed to stay in New Zealand for around 6 months before she had to move away again.

She went to so many country, it began when she ended up to somewhere in Middle East, trapped and alone with little to help her to survive and for a reason she actually survive. Picking her life back up, she escaped from one country to another while still living the life. Having 8 different identities in 10 different country.

"I was sent to the middle-east, captured and captivated. Tortured by those barbarian people, involve in a massacre and almost got myself killed more once. Good to see you to Mycroft."

"Well it is quite hard to save someone who cause the death of some people along with the disappearance of some precious paintings. It just so hard to convince them." He replied smoothly, only taking a glance to her before he went back to his papers.

~0~

How did things get so messed up?

"But I love this. This game of _ours_. Let's keep playing for a while shall we? Now you will be it and I will hide. Don't forget to count."

~0~

She dropped the bloodied knife beside the dead body of a man, giving her muscle a bit of stretch before checking upon the two dead bodies on the ground.

" _Did they gave me drugs too?_ "

She hoped she didn't fainted too long,

"Hе стоит беспокойства, they didn't give you any drugs."

Even when she knew very sure whose voice that was, she still hoped it wasn't who she expected, she hope very well that she was wrong.

"….Moran." she said, almost with obvious disgust dripping from it.

~0~

She remembered lights, people in green outfit and the rush of everything.

She blacked out sometimes and sometimes she would woke up to the lights once more but then it was only for a few moments before she finally blacked out.

~0~

She woke up to a sickening feelings and headache, her body felt heavy and it took her quite a while to realize she had limbs to moved. She hissed to the lights that was coming from the window even with the rolling blinds down.

At least she was not laying on top of cold concreate floor or thin mattress, she learnt to appreciate that very much.

She stared at the ceiling, feeling too exhausted to even move a finger.

"Do you have some for me?" she asked,

"No." Moriarty took the last spoon of the pudding before placing it on a nearest table and walked up to the bed, "Seb is buying it for you." He said with his annoying grin.

"How are you feelings?" he asked, as if talking to a child and in the same time he putted some strands of hair away from her forehead.

"What date is it?"

"30th of March." He said with a shrug then hands shoved down to the pocket, "2010." When she watched him raised his eyebrow while saying the year made her really want to hit him in the face with the nearest table.

"It's amazing how you have so very much confident taking someone to a hospital after being stabbed 4 times and went unconscious because of blood loss and shock with trauma on the head and broken bones. Along with old scars. Telling 'I found her in street' or 'accident' won't really cut it."

"But money did." He whispered as he leaned down to her.

She raised her eyebrows and he just smiled, then he gave a peck of kiss to her forehead.

"Pudding's here."

"I really should have break your leg bones." She said in anger while he placed the pudding on the empty pudding cup on the table.

She did broke his fingers bones, dislocated his shoulder and strangled him for a while, not so very satisfying though.

"You should've train harder." He said easily.

"Why did you break mine?"

"Oh sweetheart, I would hate to see you having hard time walking." Moriarty answered that question while Seb just stood there, hands on his back like a good soldier.

"Phone please."

Seb then gave her a handbag, her handbag actually from the floor near the armchair where Moriarty was sitting before.

"Now what? Shouldn't you be hiding?" she asked,

He hummed, "Yes, but I thought, why not give a visit to my lovely girl?"

"Should I start counting?"

He tutted, "Now, now, don't be the bully. Let's take our time and have a break okay?"

"What do you want?" she slowly sat up so she can faced him better.

"I've told you what I want and you've told me what you want, we're not playing that game anymore. No, no, we're playing the game where we both get what we want."

"Killing each other?"

He smiled to her with that little sparks lit in his eyes reflected to hers, "Yes."

"Though it may quite different than you expected."

"I won't kill myself."

"Raelyn!" he stomped his feet down, revealing a shocking face to her with a hint of disgusted. He was like a child after not getting what he want while she stayed calm, "Don't do that. You don't want me to get angry, you need to learn to listen to what people saying."

She rolled her eyes, getting tired with all of this.

"Things are different now Jim." She said, "Back then it was only you and me."

"Uuu, possessiveness." He said in excitement that made Seb gave him rather a bored look, pretty much the same like Raelyn did.

She stared at the man for a few moments before finally continuing of what she wanted to say.

"If you kill him, I will hunt you down and kill you even if it kill me. He is _mine_ , and I won't let you have him."

It was not a threat really, it was more of a statement. Not like a threat could change him, though there was a silence after she said it, lingering in the room as the two just stared at each other.

"The more the merrier my dear."

He leaned down and kissed her, stopping an inch before her face after the kiss. Staring at the blue eyes she had and gave her one last kiss on the forehead.

" _À bientôt._ "

Then the two left, just like that without saying any other words.

2 minutes after they disappeared, Mycroft came and she just smiled at him.


End file.
